elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.6.9
NEW FEATURES / UPDATES / BIG CHANGES Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia We've introduced Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia to Tamriel! Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia is an incredibly rare, incredibly potent version of Psijic Ambrosia. Drinking it grants you a +150% bonus to the Experience you gain while it is in effect, and just like Psijic Ambrosia, its consumption and crafting is affected by your Connoisseur and Brewer passives. While Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia will stack with other foods or drinks, it will not stack with Psijic Ambrosia. To craft Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia, you must first find an Aetheric Cipher. This extremely rare item can potentially be found on any monster within certain areas, listed below. You also need a Recipe Scroll for Psijic Ambrosia. Use the Aetheric Cipher while the Psijic Ambrosia Recipe scroll is in your inventory, and the recipe scroll will transform into a Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia Recipe scroll. This recipe can only be understood by those with the highest rank of the Recipe Quality Provisioner passive. The recipe for Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia calls for one unit of Aetherial Dust and one Psijic Ambrosia drink. Aetherial Dust is very rarely found on the resource nodes in certain zones - it can appear on ore, raw cloth, fallen wood, alchemical herbs and mushrooms, and water sources. It is not found on monsters. Both the Aetheric Cipher and Aetherial Dust are unbound, meaning that they can be traded and sold from one player to another. These items will only appear in the following areas: *Alik'r Desert *Auridon *Bal Foyen *Bangkorai *Betnikh *Bleakrock *Coldharbour *Cyrodiil *Deshaan *Eastmarch *Glenumbra *Grahtwood *Greenshade *Khenarthi's Roost *Malabal Tor *Reaper's March *The Rift *Rivenspire *Shadowfen *Stonefalls *Stormhaven *Stros M'Kai Apothecary's Parcels (Imperial City DLC Game Pack) We've introduced Apothecary's Parcels to certain merchants in the Imperial City, enabling you to purchase herbs and other reagents in exchange for Tel Var Stones. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War General *The rear entrance of Cracked Wood Cave has been flooded and, therefore, temporarily sealed shut. *That's one way to prevent you from encountering a black screen! *Partially fixed the issue where you could not pass through whirlpools in Quickwater Cave, and would become stuck before reaching the bottom. We will make sure this is fully fixed in a future patch. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue that was preventing player characters with long names from receiving duel or trade requests. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Direfrost Keep *Drodda of Icereach will no longer heal herself after her Sapping Freeze spell has been broken. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where world bosses in Deshaan were occasionally granting Feet items for the Plague Doctor set. They will now instead grant Leg items for that set, as originally intended. *Fixed an issue where Runeboxes and their contents were not consistently translated in the French game client. *Changed the names of the collectibles that remove the Hair Style and Facial Hair at character create in the French and German game clients. Achievements *Celestial Investigator: Adjusted the wording for this achievement in the French and German game clients to specify the quest “The Shattered and the Lost" is intended for a group. Miscellaneous General *Improved the memory usage of character models, significantly reducing the amount of memory they require. Steam Game Client *Fixed an issue where you could get a server timeout error when trying to create or link an account after switching between the NA and EU servers. Quests & Zones Craglorn *The Corrupted Scion in Balamath now appears when activating the switches. Category:Online: Patches